


Tagline

by Senji



Category: Batman (1966)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senji/pseuds/Senji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for elynross</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tagline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elynross

 

 

Commissioner Gordon had been describing the latest in the recent series of over-night high-value book mutilations -- in the cathedral's vaults an illuminated Gospel of St. Luke had had its pages torn out and folded into origami fans, whilst in the home of a noted collector four miles away the rare fourth volume of the homoerotic manga _Gunsen Claus_ , featuring the crime-fighting adventures of Saint Nicholas and tessenjutsu master Harisen Eto, was peppered by a close-range shotgun blast.

Once again the Boy Wonder's quick thinking came to the fore as he turned to his friend saying "Holy Christmas Fan Fiction, Batman!" 

 


End file.
